


Braces and Kisses

by arahime



Category: A.C.E (Kpop Band), ACE (kpop)
Genre: Because A.C.E needs more love here, How to end a story, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, crappy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahime/pseuds/arahime
Summary: Braces. Braces can be cool. Braces can be cute. Braces can be good. But braces DEFINITELY HURTS LIKE HELL!!





	Braces and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if Chan really do have braces in the past or not. I saw somewhere that Chan has braces in his lower teeth, but I still couldn't confirm that myself.  
> I also didn't know when Hun start using braces, before or after joining A.C.E.  
> But one thing I know, BRACES HURTS LIKE HELL!!

Braces. Braces can be cool. Braces can be cute. Braces can be good. But braces **DEFINITELY HURTS LIKE HELL!!**

Yoochan should know, he was once use that abomination from hell after all. So he understand, really understand, when after his beloved hyung decided to get one, it won't be a pretty sight on the first few months after he get those.

And he's correct, 100% correct. Donghun refused to eat. He lost SO MUCH weight. He's cranky as hell that not even Jun or Seyoon Hyung could calm his temper. He pissed off on every little things,

> "Seyoon! Stop dancing!!" _(How could he!? It's practice time...)_  
>  "Jason-ah! Stop walking around!!" _(How could he!? He's cleaning...)_  
>  "Jun-ah! Stop talking!!" _(How could he!? He's the leader, he's delivering instructions...)_  
>  "Chan-ah! Stop trying to kiss me!!" **_(HOW COULD I!? WHEN I WENT THREE MONTHS WITHOUT KISSES!!)_**

Yoochan should know better than this actually, he once felt how painful it is to use braces. Felt how every little bit of your mouth, teeth, gums being pulled around and constrained by a torture machine. How he couldn't even continue to count and remember every cuts, every wounds, that appear on his mouth and gums.  
**BUT REALLY, HOW COULD HE KEEP GO ON FOR ANOTHER THREE MONTHS WITHOUT DONGHUN'S KISSES!! HOW!!??**

 

Donghun should know better, Yoochan has warned him since the beginning, that this will feel like a hell on earth for at least the first six months. But he saw how good the end result is on Yoochan, so he thought that this is nothing, that he can handle the pain.

But oh dear, oh dear, how can he be **SOOO wrong and SOOO right at the same time**. This pain is not **NOTHING!** This is **EVERYTHING!** He could never imagine that the pain will spread to everywhere else, from the top of his head to the tip of his toes. But he is indeed right. This is not something unbearable, he somehow can handle this even tho he's crankier than before. It's just everything pissed him off.

But nothing, nothing, pissed him off more than Yoochan. **LIKE HOW COULD HE!!??** He's in pain and the only thing in that boy's mind is KISSES!! How could he even kiss!!?? When even with only the slightest pressure on his mouth, it would be hurts like HELL!! **HOW!!??**  
If he continues, well he can damn **WAIT** for **ANOTHER YEAR** BEFORE HE'LL BE WILLINGLY KISS HIM EVEN THOUGH IT'S NOT HURT ANYMORE!!

 

Yoochan is cranky and cranky Yoochan is dangerous. Not even his hyungs would know what he would do to make others as miserable as he is. If he's miserable because he literally couldn't get kisses for **MORE THAN SIX MONTHS ALREADY** , then you can be sure that he'll make all of his hyungs feel as miserable as he is. After all it's the job of older brothers to pamper the youngest and feel his pain also, right? Right? 

 

Jun had enough. Enough is enough. After six months of cranky Donghun, he couldn't handle another six months of cranky Yoochan. He had **ENOUGH**. Seyoon gets even more quieter than usual. Jason need to tip toes everywhere. And he couldn't handle any more of this heavy atmosphere. 

Jun is leader and he has authorities. So it's easy for him to actually locked both of those problematic members in a room (even though it involves dragging screaming Yoochan and threatening Donghun) with an ULTIMATUM.

> **"NO ONE WOULD EVER COME OUT OF THIS ROOM BEFORE BOTH OF YOU FIX YOUR ATTITUDE!! AND WHEN I SAID NO ONE I MEAN IT"**

It's not for another 6 hours, when Jun sent Jason to deliver bottled water and snacks to the room.

And not for another 12 hours, when Jun sent Seyoon to check out their condition. And judging from how pale and disgusted Seyoon looks like after he come back, he can safely says that they're back on track already.

But **HOW** , he didn't really want to know.

**Really.**

In the end, it's not for after another 24 hours they finally come out. And Jun really prefer this onslaught of popping hearts and flowers really, even tho this is indeed a little bit nauseating. But we can't always get anything that we want right?


End file.
